


Le Bello Tensione

by ERS220



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Animalistic, Cunnilingus, Dampierre has a high sex drive, F/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: Weeks without laying with a woman has caused Dampierre to become frustrated, and he'll relieve the tension the only way he knows how.





	Le Bello Tensione

Dampierre looked down at the woman laying beneath him, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It had been far too long since the last time he had laid with her, and he was extremely frustrated, to the point where it was affecting his mood. However, this was about to change. Eli had been sweet to him all day, and now that they had privacy, he could show her his appreciation in the way he knew best. 

"Spread your legs for me," he demanded, watching as the girl carefully parted them, exposing herself to Le Bello without question. She was already quite wet from their passionate kissing from beforehand. Lucky for him, she had already removed her panties. The man kneeled on the ground so that he was at level with her slit. He brought his head towards it, feeling the heat and taking in her feminine scent. Smelling a woman's pheromones after so long without it caused his cock to twitch with anticipation, but he tried to collect himself. She needed to be taken care of first. 

He brought himself closer and parted his lips slightly, his mustache brushing lightly against her labia. He then brought out his tongue and started to taste her. Eli immediately shivered, and this made Dampierre smile. He licked at her opening with his broad tongue, starting slowly and delicately, occasionally flicking the tip a little. He loved her taste, and wanted more of it. Soon he had pressed the tongue inside of her, drinking her wetness with a scoop-like motion. The girl covered her mouth with her hand to try and stifle her moans. Despite the efforts, Le Bello still heard them. They only encouraged him to please her more. He pulled his tongue from inside and moved to teasing her clit, which was quite swollen. With the tip of his tongue he flicked at it, every movement making her body twitch. He alternated between licking and flicking it until her opening began to spasm. He knew she was about to cum, and thus he sped up, working her up with all the effort he could muster. After a moment Eli let out an uncontrollable whimper as she came hard onto Dampierre's tongue, covering it with her sweet orgasm he had been so desperate to give her. He lapped up every last drop before sitting back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

After letting the girl recover for a moment, Dampierre proceeded to pull his underwear down, his length nearly throbbing in anticipation. He grabbed the shaft and pressed the head of his cock towards the slit before letting go and ramming himself deep inside her. She grunted as it hit her cervix. Although painful to some women, Eli found it quite pleasurable, although intense. Dampierre began to thrust quickly, instinct taking over. He had been craving this for so very long. 

Le Bello lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and began to (quite literally) fucked her sideways. His body was hot with pleasure, as was Eli's. His thrusts were quick and forceful, going as deep and rough as he physically could. Although he was generally quite rough during sex, this was far more intense than usual, to the point where the man was breathing heavy and grunting without a care in the world. He didn't care if people heard him this time. As Dampierre grew closer to climax, he began to fuck animalistically. At this point, he wasn't sure he was controlling his own thrusts. The girl dug her nails into his sweaty back and dragged them down as he finally achieved orgasm. Pulling out, his cock twitched with force as cum shot from him onto Eli's stomach. It kept flowing from him, as if it would never stop. When it finally ceased, Dampierre nearly collapsed from a mix of pleasure and exhaustion. He smiled weakly. He was finally satisfied after weeks of waiting.


End file.
